March 19th
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Three years. Three anniversaries. Three stories. Haleb. OneShot.


_Hey guys, so this one was requested by _BlackBaby. _Hope you like it hun! I've got a few more that I'm halfway through writing and I'll get them up as soon as I can! Also, the funny little dance scene that Caleb talks about was inspired by the cute little dance scene in _One Tree Hill _where Julian falls in love with Brooke over the _Breakfast Club _song. Probably one of the most adorable scenes around!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Their relationship had started rather typically.

Boy meets girl.

Boy falls for girl.

Boy waits for girl to get drunk and then make his move.

It was someone's birthday party and Hanna Marin was stumbling around drunk, clinging to Aria Montgomery as the two girls shared a bottle of vanilla Smirnoff. Caleb Rivers was watching from a distance, wondering whether he should step in and help them as they fell over the couch, crumbling to the ground in a pile of giggles. Spencer Hasting, ever the mature one, came in, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath, pulling them both to their feet. Hanna and Aria instantly started making faces as she started telling them off, and Caleb couldn't help but crack a smile as Hanna poked out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

She was more than a little tipsy.

He had made his move half an hour later, and it had taken hardly any effort at all to get Hanna stumbling into the back room with him, shedding their clothes in a drunken haze and falling into the spare bed.

One month and six dates later she admitted that she had been drinking that night to try and get the courage up to talk to him.

* * *

Given they had been pretty much inseparable since the first night they had fallen into bed together, they considered that night their starting date. Caleb hadn't been entirely certain how they were meant to celebrate an anniversary, he had never actually had to go through one of these things with a girl before. Hanna had sounded pretty chill about the whole situation, kept repeating that it was okay if they did everything low key, just went out for a dinner and a movie. But she got this expression on her face, her mouth kind of tightened and her eyes would narrow a little in the corners. He talked to Emily Fields and she had laughed for almost ten minutes straight, saying that if he just took her to dinner and a movie, he would fail the test and wouldn't be getting laid for a long time.

So finally, he thought of something that he hoped would work.

"You're taking me to school?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Caleb nodded, trying to swallow his nervousness.

"Ooookay," she attempted a smile. Caleb glanced over his shoulder as they approached the shop class door, taking out the spare key he had copied several months ago when he had needed a place to crash when his foster parents started fighting. Hanna raised her eyebrows again and tried not to let her disapproval show on her face. "Isn't there an alarm system here?" She asked.

"They have it in the important areas—accounting rooms, principals office, weirdly enough the library. But not where we're going," he grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the automotive room and shutting the door behind them. Hanna glanced around, crinkling up her nose as she took in the dirty room. "Stop with the snobby expression," Caleb kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Come on." Hanna didn't make another comment as they left the shop class and made their way down the hallways. Despite the fact that Hanna came here almost everyday, it looked so different and unfamiliar at night. They stopped, and she realized they were by her locker. "Okay, this is where I saw you for the first time." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Super corny, but completely adorable," she said with a small smile.

"It was in my first week, and you were with Aria. I thought Aria was weird, because she had blue and green highlights in her hair. But I thought _you _were completely fucking gorgeous. You were wearing jeans—your ass looking amazing—and you had on this purple singlet thing that showed your tattoo," he told her. He saw the way Hanna's face was melting with his words and knew that he had gotten things right.

And he had only just started.

The next stop was English class. They leaned against the doorframe as they stared into the room.

"This was where we first talked. I had been here for about a month and I still hadn't come up with a legit excuse to talk to you," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You asked me for a pen," Hanna grinned. Caleb smiled bashfully as he looked at his feet.

"Yeeeeah…" he muttered. "I had three in my bag. Have you seriously ever seen me without pens?" Hanna shook her head and laughed.

"Seriously?"

"I needed a reason to break the ice!" He protested with a grin.

"You're lucky you're cute," she told him. He shrugged.

"One last stop." They walked through the halls silently, Caleb reaching out and taking her hand. She looked confused when they got to the gym but Caleb carried on leading her through, pushing open the back door and taking her out. "Okay, _this _is where I knew I was in love with you." Hanna looked confused. He pointed out at the track, where they had to run for PE. "About six months after we started dating, you were running track with the rest of the girls in our class and then the speakers started playing that Vanilla Ice song, uh, Ice Ice Baby." He grinned as Hanna remembered the time he was talking about, her cheeks flushing red. "You danced. You stopped and you danced—and you got every move down. You looked equally stupid and sexy at the same time, and it was the most amazing thing you've ever done."

* * *

Their second year, they were in the middle of fight. It was their first year at University, and they were both staying in the halls. They had both decided to attend the same University and although the boys and girls dorms were on separate sides of the quad, the different genders always managed to find their way into each others rooms. Somehow, after a dorm party, a brunette had found her way into Caleb's room. Hanna had walked in, seen the two sitting on his bed and stormed out in a furious, drunken haze.

"…Han. You needa pick up your phone…"

"…Han? Nothing happened. You should know that. Fuck, you're more than enough woman for me to handle…"

"…Hanna, tomorrow's our anniversary. I don't want us to still be fighting…"

On the morning of their anniversary, Hanna skipped her classes, staying in bed and glaring at the TV. A chick flick was playing, and her hand was buried in the box of chocolate she had. There was a knock at the door and her narrowed eyes turned toward the door.

"Hanna, I know you're in there," Caleb called from the other side of the door. "Come on, Hanna." She growled under her breath, crossing the room and unlocking the door. She was already back in bed, glowering at him when he came into the room. He took in the chocolate and the rom com and then turned his eyes back to Hanna. "This shit needs to stop." She grunted under her breath, not looking at him. He came over and sat down on the edge of her bed, picking up the remote for the TV and turning it off. "Hanna."

"What?"

"Stop being a bitch," he began. "And just get over it. You know there's no way I'd ever be into anyone else. You keep my hands full as it is." Hanna narrowed her eyes. Caleb reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Can we please just forget about this?" She pursed her lips. "I can help you forget…" Caleb could see her resolve beginning to crumble as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "We could just stay in bed…All week…" his kisses began making their way to her neck, his tongue brushing her pulse points and sending flickers of energy through her. "It kinda sounds…" his hand came up to the other side of her neck, brushing softly over her skin. "Like the perfect way to spend our anniversary…" Hanna shivered under his touch as finally his mouth met hers.

And they did stay in bed all week, leaving only to make intermittent trips to the bathroom and ordering in Chinese food.

* * *

And all those moments led to this one.

All came down to the ring that was now between his fingers as he crouched in front of her.

He had given the speech;

"I know we're young…I love you, Hanna…I know I want to be with you forever…"

And now he was waiting.

Her eyes were glistening with tears as she stared down at him.

And then on their third anniversary, she made him the happiest he had ever been, when she whispered through those perfect lips,

"Yes."

_Corny, yes yes, I know. Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
